Overheard
by LethalRomanticGirl
Summary: "So a love song in Paris?" Phineas asked casually. My blush darkened.


Author's Note: My laptop broke so now I must go to the library to do this. But anyway here is a new story of mine. I really want to write more stories and my fanfiction notebook is practically full with completed stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters just my sad little plot.

Isabella POV:

I hummed to myself as I walked towards the Flynn-Fletcher yard. I came to a halt outside the gate. "No Ferb I don't like her" I gasped at Phineas's word. "Yes I know she's our friend but, I don't like her like that. Plus she makes it too obvious!" Phineas continued.

Those three statements broke my heart. My gasp must have been loud as, the gate swung open. "Oh hi Isabella!" Phineas greeted me. "Phineas Flynn-Fletcher I hate you!" I managed to say before turning on my heel and walking away. The tears I had been holding back had erupted. I sat down on a bench at the park putting my head in my hands. In my mind I ran through memories of Phineas and I. The words echoing in my head:

"Watcha doin?"

"Don't you mean our grandchildren"

"Isabella you're amazing!"

"Then you're not the Phineas I fell in -to this situation with"

Phineas POV:

"What!" I stuttered as I saw Isabella run off. I looked at my brother in disbelief. "What? Why? How?" I chanted over and over again. "I believe she overheard our conversation" Ferb told me calmly. _How can he be calm! Isabella hates me!_ "Why would that bother her, I was talking about Katie" I argued. "I believe she heard the last three parts that YOU said" Ferb added. "Why would that bother her?" I asked again. "You said you like a girl as a friend even though she liked you. She thought you were talking about her" Ferb stated his tone revealing he found this entire situation entertaining. "Why would that mean her she doesn't like me" I commented. Feb merely raised his eyebrows still confused I decided to go after Isabella.

Isabella POV:

Am I stupid? Am I really that stupid? I've like Phineas for so many years and I never gave up hope. "Maybe by now I should give up. "Give up what?" a male voice asked. I jumped slightly and turned to face Jeremey. I sighed everyone knew (Apparently Phineas did too) so I just answered "Phineas" he gave me a shocked expression at the mere thought I would give up. "Why?" he questioned.

Jeremey's POV:

I was shocked Isabella giving up on Phineas. It wasn't possible. There was just something about them that just belongs together. I listened quietly to her short story. I could understand where she was coming from but, I knew Phineas wasn't talking about her. "Isabella just hear me out" I began.

Phineas POV:

I was lost! Okay maybe not lost. I just didn't know where she went. I spotted Candace walking ahead so, I ran up to where she was. "Candace have you seen Isabella?" I asked her worriedly. "Yes. Yes I have" she answered. "Did you see where she went?" I asked hoping to get a less vague answer. "She looked upset what happened?" she replied. With a sigh I told her honestly "I have no idea" To my surprise she sat down on the sidewalk and montioned for me to sit beside her. I plopped down next to her as she gave a small wave of her hands. "Start from the beginning!" she instructed. With that I began my story.

Candace POV:

My brother is seriously an idiot. He has taken the word oblivious to a new level. When I heard the entire story, I instantly understood why Isabella looked so upset. "You really don't understand?" I asked bewildered. "I have no idea" Phineas repeated. "Isabella thinks you were talking about her" I explained the best I could. "But why if I said the girl LIKED me?" Phineas retorted putting emphasis on the word liked. I groaned. I was having an inside battle with myself. Finally deciding I turned to him and said "Isabella-likes-you"

Isabella POV:

Giving Jeremy a hug with a smile I walked off Jeremy's words echoing through my head. "Phineas likes you" I began humming to myself. "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been" I sang out loud. "Someone is in a better mood" I heard someone say. I blushed when I realized who it was. "Phineas I am so sorry, I don't hate you. I mean it's my fault I was eavesdropping on you and-" I began to ramble but, faltered when Phineas pulled me into a hug. "So a love song in Paris?" Phineas asked casually. My blush darkened. "Haha about that you see you were just-and then-plane- beret-" I started rambling again but, stopped. Phineas had kissed me. He took a step back and scratched the back of his neck. "Finally!" I heard a few voices chorus. We turned to see half of Danville cheering. "Wow!" was all I managed to say.

Author's Note: There you have it. So please review, review, review. Tell me if I should write another Phineas and Ferb story.


End file.
